I'm a Slave 4 U
I'm A Slave 4 U è un brano di Britney Spears cantato da Brittany Pierce nell'episodio intitolato Britney/Brittany, il secondo della Seconda Stagione. Brittany sogna di essere Britney Spears e canta/balla questa hit del 2011 prevalentemente senza vestiti e con un serpente avvolto attorno al collo. Sebbene si tratti di una sequenza fantastica indotta dall'anestesia dentale, Brittany balla indossando alcuni fra i più appariscenti costumi di scena della reginetta del pop, Britney Spears. La cover di questa canzone ha riscosso un notevole successo ed è stata eseguita anche durante il Glee Live tour del 2011, comparendo anche nel film-evento Glee: The 3D Concert Movie. Testo della canzone Brittany: I know I may be young, But I've got feelings, too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying little girl don't step into the club Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah (Now, watch me) Get it, get it, ooh Get it, get it, (Do you like it?) whoooa Get it, get it, oh Panting (It just feels good) I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it; I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny hide it; I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age. (Let's go) (Like that) (You like it, yeah) (Now watch me) Get it get it, ooh Get it get it, (Do you like it?) Whoooa Get it get it, oh Panting (It just feels good) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to. (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, and age. I'm a slave for you. (Take that now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh Panting Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh Panting I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now, here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. (Do you like it when I move) I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny, (Yeah, yeah) I'm not trying to hide it. Like that? Curiosità *Brittany canta la canzone vestita in modi diversi, tutti che richiamano a tre grandi successi della Spears (I'm A Slave 4 U, Toxic, Oops... I Did It Again!). Era stata prevista la performance anche dell'ultima canzone, ma per poter rientrare nella fascia oraria desiderata, la scena è stata tagliata; *''I'm A Slave 4 U'' è presente nella playlist del concerto di Glee; *E' la prima volta che Brittany ha un assolo. Errori *Durante la performance una delle ciocche di capelli finti di Brittany è caduta a terra. Galleria di foto Imslaveforyou.jpg 375329_469208029783848_655193003_n.jpg 73611_471658072872177_1661266654_n.png Brittany_Sing_and_Perform_-i'm_A_Slave_4_U-.jpg 1000px-Imslaveforyou.png Brittany-S-Pierce-I-m-A-Slave-4-U-glee-21024350-624-352.gif|Slave 4U Brittany-S-Pierce-I-m-A-Slave-4-U-glee-21024391-624-352.gif Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two